


The Last Line

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Medicine Overdose, Suicide, life is strange au, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: ‘Thank you. I will always love you, Tenn-nii.’
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Last Line

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Kuro who single handedly enabled me to write this drabble

‘Please, Tenn-nii. Do it for me?’

The room went quiet save for the beeping of the machines. It didn’t matter to Tenn though. Even if an entire orchestra waltzed in, he wouldn’t be able to hear a thing. Only Riku’s words were echoing in his head, bumping on every edge of his brain and creating a powerful mess he couldn’t break from. The day they spent in the park was still a fresh, bright memory, even if merged with bitter powerlessness. It was too much, way too much.

‘You can’t… ask me to do something like this… It’s…’

‘I can. I’ve always been selfish after all.’

Riku was unnaturally collected despite stating such a wish. His calmness was only destabilizing Tenn more. Severe guilt and hopelessness mixed in his gut and he had to sit down.

‘Since Tenn-nii left me alone, he can do this much for me, right?’

‘Riku… Please, stop it, I can’t-’

‘I told you you can…!’ Desperation slowly seeped into Riku’s voice. It was shaking Tenn’s resolve to the core, making him question everything. 

All those months he had spent undoing disaster after disaster just to be reunited with Riku. He held onto his twin brother desperately, ready to overthrow the destiny just to see him again. Yet this… This time it was Riku’s own wish to separate. For good.

‘There is no cure’ Riku’s bitter smile stabbed another knife into Tenn’s heart ‘Every day I need our parents to change my diapers and help me eat. The pain is paralyzing. We are drowning in debts. You disappeared to study and left me here alone, alone in my pain, alone with myself…!’

‘Riku, I… I will…’

Those familiar eyes that held no shine stared straight into his soul. Riku was right. He left when Riku needed him the most, abandoned him completely for his own comfort. Wasn’t relieving him from this suffering a fair exchange for all the pain he caused?

‘You will do it, right?’

It was wrong. Every cell of his body screamed “no!” but Riku held his heart on the palm of his hand and squeezed, forcing him into obedience. Numbness spread through his body as he stiffly nodded. 

Deep inside, he knew. Even though the day at the park was nice, it couldn’t heal him. If he didn’t… If he didn’t do it, then Riku would suffer more. It was scary. It was insufferable. He barely could see through the tears that appeared in his eyes.

‘Just… put it on the full, alright?’

Tenn bit his lip and swallowed sobs that threatened to spill. If Riku could endure long years of illness, he could stop himself from crying. The effect of medicine was immediately visible - Riku’s eyes became foggy and he was breathing slowly. With shaking fingers he grasped Riku’s hand and squeezed it, holding onto it. His pale lips moved, mouthing words he could no longer voice. Seeing this, Tenn could no longer hold back the tears. They flowed silently, falling onto their connected hands like raindrops.

‘Thank you. I will always love you, Tenn-nii.’

The heart rate monitor was showing a straight line.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
